Geremi González
Geremis Segundo González Acosta (January 8 1975 – May 25 2008) was a Venezuelan right-handed pitcher in Major League Baseball who played for the Chicago Cubs ( – ), Tampa Bay Devil Rays ( – ), Boston Red Sox ( ), New York Mets ( ) and Milwaukee Brewers (2006). In his rookie season he led the Cubs with 11 wins, but he was unable to continue that success in later seasons. He was known as Jeremi Gonzalez until he was traded to the Brewers in 2006, at which time he informed the team of the proper spelling."National League Insider", The Plain Dealer, published June 30 2006, accessed July 8 2006. Professional career González was born in Maracaibo, Zulia. The Cubs signed him as a non-draft amateur free agent in , and he was a highly touted young arm in the Cubs system. He made his debut in 1997, posting a record of 11-9 and finishing ninth in voting for the National League's Rookie of the Year Award. He also pitched for the Cubs in 1998, then pitched in the minor leagues for nearly five years between three surgeries and a variety of injuries. In 2003, he was rewarded by Tampa Bay with the Out of Nowhere Award. González ended up being the Rays' most consistent pitcher, despite his 6–11 record. He allowed three runs or fewer in 17 starts, but received the lowest run support of any AL East starter (3.91 runs per game). He finished with a 3.91 earned run average and 97 strikeouts in 156 innings. Early in the 2005 season, González started three games for the Boston Red Sox, going 1–1 with a 6.65 ERA. Boston optioned him to the Triple-A Pawtucket Red Sox in late May 2005, then recalled him to the major league club in early July to try to fill a hole in the back end of their bullpen. He appeared in Game 1 of the AL Division Series, a 14-2 loss to the Chicago White Sox, and allowed four runs in 2⅓ innings, including a three-run home run by Scott Podsednik. In 2006, González started three games for the New York Mets but performed poorly. During the season, he was traded to the Milwaukee Brewers in exchange for pitcher Mike Adams. Gonzalez started 5 games for the Toronto Blue Jays Triple-A affiliate, the Syracuse Chiefs, in , before being released. In a six-season majors career, González posted a 30–35 record with 354 strikeouts and a 4.93 ERA in 131 appearances, including 83 starts, four complete games, two shutouts, and 572 ⅔ innings pitched. On May 9, , the Yomiuri Giants of Japan's Central League signed González. He became the fifth Venezuelan player to play in the JCL during the 2007 season, joining fellow countrymen Alex Cabrera, Darwin Cubillán, Luis González and Alex Ramírez. Death González died after being struck by lightning in Punta Palma, Zulia on May 25, 2008. References External links *Japanese Baseball Category:1975 births Category:2008 deaths Category:Major League Baseball pitchers Category:Chicago Cubs players Category:Tampa Bay Devil Rays players Category:Boston Red Sox players Category:New York Mets players Category:Milwaukee Brewers players Category:Major League Baseball players from Venezuela Category:Huntington Cubs players Category:Peoria Chiefs players Category:Rockford Cubbies players Category:Daytona Cubs players Category:West Tennessee Diamond Jaxx players Category:Lansing Lugnuts players Category:Arizona League Cubs players Category:Durham Bulls players Category:Iowa Cubs players Category:Norfolk Tides players Category:Oklahoma RedHawks players Category:Pawtucket Red Sox players Category:Syracuse Chiefs players Category:Venezuelan expatriate baseball players in Japan Category:Yomiuri Giants players Category:People from Maracaibo Category:Starting Pitchers Category:Relief Pitchers Category:Players